Ozeki Mai
|caption = Ozeki Mai, January 2015 |nickname = Ozeki-chan (おぜきちゃん) |birthdate = February 10, 2002 (age 12) |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 154cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer, model |active = 2012–present |agency = 154cm |label = |generation = 5th Generation |acts = Country Girls |blog = }} Ozeki Mai (小関舞) is a Japanese pop singer signed under Hello! Project. She is a member of Country Girls."『カントリー娘。』改め『カントリー・ガールズ』について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-11-05. Biography Early Life Ozeki Mai was born on February 10, 2002 in Tokyo, Japan. In 2002, Ozeki appeared in the film Jitsuroku Hitman ~Tsuma sono Ai~. 2014 In April, Ozeki left Tamborine Artist agency. In mid-2014, she participated in the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! in hopes of becoming a 12th generation member, but failed to pass. On November 5, it was announced that Ozeki was added to Country Musume, now called Country Girls, alongside Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki and Shimamura Uta."カントリー娘。「カントリー・ガールズ」に改名で再始動！ “ももち”も加入" (in Japanese). AliveM.net. 2014-11-05. Personal Life Family= Ozeki is the eldest daughter of former baseball player and current coach of the Yomiuri Giants Ozeki Tatsuya."中学生アイドルの小関舞が同じ事務所の親友からの誹謗中傷で、なぜか事務所を退社することになる不可解…の巻" (in Japanese). 芸能ポンコツ博覧会★ザビ家の栄光. 2014-04-13. She has 4 pet cats: Gaayan, Satsuki, Mei, and Ryuu. |-|Education= When Ozeki joined Country Girls in November 2014, she was a first year middle school student. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Ozeki Mai has acquired: *'Shimamura Uta:' Ozeki gets along best with Shimamura Uta in Country Girls since Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!. *'Sasaki Rikako:' She gets along well with ANGERME member Sasaki Rikako. *'Nomura Minami:' She gets along well with TBA member Nomura Minami. |-|Name Meaning= Ozeki's given name, "Mai", means dance (舞; mai). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ozeki Mai (小関舞) *'Nickname:' Ozeki-chan (おぜきちゃん) *'Birth date:' February 10, 2002 (age 12)Sankei Sports. 2014-11-05 Issue. (Reference Image) *'Birth Place:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 154cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11-05: Country Girls Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Country Girls (2014-) |-|Q&A= :See Also: *'Specialty:' Violin *'Hobby:' Singing, Dancing, Going somewhere with friends *'Favorite Colors:' Pastel blue, Emerald *'Favorite Sports:' Basketball, Baseball *'Motto:' "Enjoy" (楽しむ) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Tokai no Hitorigurashi", "Love Together!", "Towa no Uta" *'Looks Up to:''' Yajima Maimi, Ikuta Erina Works Magazines *2015.02.09 BOMB (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta) *2015.02.20 CD Journal (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta) Movies *2002 Jitsuroku Hitman ~Tsuma sono Ai~ (実録ヒットマン～妻その愛～) Trivia *She is the youngest member of her Country girls generation and currently also of Country Girls. *She's interested in Ikuta Erina, since she's funny on variety shows, and Mai wants to meet her. *She shares the same given name with Country Girls general manager Satoda Mai and ℃-ute member Hagiwara Mai. *She knows how to ride a unicycle.http://ameblo.jp/sgi-sitei/entry-10260357914.html See Also *Ozeki Mai Gallery *Ozeki Mai Discography Featured in *Ozeki Mai Concerts & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Country Girls Profile *Other Profiles: Tambourine Artists (Archived) * Category:Country Girls Category:2014 Additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type O Category:February Births Category:2002 Births Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:5th Generation Country Girls Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Aquarius